Sora Takenouchi
|enemies = |type of hero = Voice of Reason }} Sora Takenouchi is a character from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri. and Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. She is best friends with Tai and is also friends with Mimi. She has the Crest of Love. Her partner digimon is Biyomon. In the English version, she is voiced by Colleen Villard in the English version of the Digimon Adventure series and returned to reprise her role in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese Version, she was voiced by late Yuko Mizutani, later voiced by Suzuko Mimori in Digimon Adventure tri. and returned to reprise her role for Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Personality Sora is feisty, tomboyish, cheerful, courageous, kind, wise, and jolly. She is a mother-figure of the Digi-Destined. Quotes *''"Maybe if your brain was as big as your hair you'd be a little smarter."(to Tai)'' *''"Now that the boys have holes in their heads, maybe their brains will get enough oxygen."'' *''"There's the price tag. It's Mimi's."'' *''"What kind of sicko turns people into keychains?"'' *''"All clear, no need to hide anymore."'' *''"No it's not, you're wrong! Don't even say that, Tai! It's not like me at all!" (to Tai after explaining about the Crests)'' *''"No way, I don't care what happens to everyone else. The truth is you don't know the first thing about me. So back off!" (to Tai after Tai explains to her that she's always thinking of the others)'' *''"I'm glad."'' *''"No Tai, don't go in there!" (to Tai)'' *''"I believe I said don't go in." (to Tai and Izzy)'' *''"Stupid Tai."'' *''"Put a cork in it, you three." (to Tai, Matt and Joe)'' *''"I am really getting sick of that laugh!"'' *''"Who's he calling chicken!"'' *''"I wonder how they took over the Digital World in the first place. Do you remember, Whamon?" (to the others)'' *''"Stop it, you're making everyone upset! You two are supposed to be friends!"'' *''"They're cute when they're not so slimy."'' *''"Yeah, and broccoli!"'' *''"Are you seriously saying that we just went through all this for nothing? That the stupid reboot didn't even work?"'' *''"Come Back!"'' *''"You're supposed to be our leader, Tai, but you don't know a thing about us! And you're just as bad, Matt. Always moping around, angry at the world! The only thing you guys are good at is fighting, especially with each other! But I guess that's just how is it. Let Sora take care of everybody. She'll be fine. Don't worry about her. Well, I have feelings, too.'' Trivia *Sora's English voice actress, Colleen Villard also voices Yoshino Fujieda from Digimon Data Squad, Angie Hinomoto from Digimon Fusion, Wasp in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Tails from Sonic Boom, Jazz Fenton from Danny Phantom, Ino Yamanaka from Naruto and Jenny from Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon). *Sora's Original Japanese voice actress, the late Yuko Mizutani also voices Minnie Mouse in the Japanese dub of Mickey Mouse cartoons and Mihoshi Kuramitsu in most of the Tenchi Muyo productions prior to her death. *Sora's Second Japanese voice actress, Suzuko Mimori also voices Nanami Momozono from Kamisama Kiss series and Hiyoko Saionji from Danganronpa 3. *Sora is 11 years old in Digimon Adventure, 14 years old in Digimon Adventure 02 and 17 years old in Digimon Adventure tri. and 22 years old in Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. External Links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Sora_Takenouchi Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Digimon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Wise Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Wrathful Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence